


Song By the Sea

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, AU, Hypnosis, Implied Breeding, M/M, Merman!Zarkon, Missionary, Omega!Zarkon, Siren!Shiro, Teratophilia, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: When some of his pod come back from hunting acting strange, Zarkon goes to investigate what’s causing it.





	Song By the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> So I felt like some bottom Zarkon and since I wrote him doming Shiro as a Naga, here’s Shiro domming him and some of his pod as a Siren.
> 
> The song lyrics are from “Davey Jones Lyrics”. I suggest giving it a listen!
> 
> Do enjoy my friends
> 
> Has not been beta read.

The great depth dweller of the sea rarely ever left the dark depths. He preferred the comforting darkness where his pod resides. Deep and far away from the surface, from the monsters who would prey on them when they weren't careful. He was the oldest in his pod, going so far as to call him an ancient one who took their protection seriously.

Hence why he was now going to investigate what has been causing some of his pod members to return acting so strange. All of them return from hunting looking like they were in a dream like trance. Like someone has cast a spell upon them. It wore off once they rested but it was interfering with their hunting.

It didn't help that some of them displayed a need to create nests when it wasn't even mating season.

The moon was distorted when he grows close to the surface. Zarkon swam through the reef as the moonlight illuminates it and creates a clear path for him.

He needed to figure out what was doing this to the hunters in his pod. Was it a witch of the sea? Or perhaps one of the Altean merfolk who lived closer to the bay? Or worse what if humans found a sort of potion to pour into the waters?

So many questions, and no answers.

Zarkon huffs some bubbles before he begins to swim through the hunting grounds. His ears twitch and listen. His eyes widen slightly when he hears something coming from near the sea cliffs. In all the great oceans where was that coming from? Slowly he moves closer...and then he hears it.

He could hear the melody from beneath the waves.

_"Cruel and cold like winds on the sea, will you ever return to me? Hear my voice, sing with the tide, my love will never die..."_

Yellow eyes slowly glow from under the rippling water as the dark, long figure swims towards the song. The closer he grew the louder it became. The water began to grow shallow until his stomach was slightly scraping the bottom.

_"On the waves and deep in the blue, I will give up my heart for you. Ten long years I'll wait to go by, my love will never die..."_

He can see the silhouette in the moonlight peaking out from over the cliffs. At first glance the figure looked human. The urge to turn back hits him and for a moment he almost does so...but instead for the first time in years he breaks the surface and slowly goes to the rock to look at the source of the song.

What sits back on the rock, is a creature only ever spoken up in legenda. He as beautiful, with a sharp pale face that had a single scar across his nose. His hair was long and blended in with the dark slick feathers along his body. From his back was a pair of black osprey wings and his hands had dark talons.

_A siren...what is a siren doing here? _Zarkon swished his long orca tail.

Beautiful glowing eyes look down upon Zarkon, causing all questions and thoughts to cease under the Siren's gaze. He couldn't move...why...why wasn't he moving...?

Slowly a smile forms on the Siren's face.

_"Come my love, be one with the sea...rule with me for eternity. Drown all dreams so mercilessly and leave their souls to me~"_

His body pulls him from the water, his eyes growing hazy as the melody starts to create a fog in his head. Deep in his mind he hears his parens voices whiper that he needs to turn back and swim as far as he could before it's too late...but...

Those claws suddeny cradle his face, gently pulling the merman rest against a slab of rock.

The siren chuckles quietly, "Hmm...you'll be perfect for bearing my children...nice and big...just like the others...wouldn't you like that, my dear?"

Zarkon blushes softly as he finds himself nodding. The idea of more pups...of more children in the pod...

He feels his slit grow warm when those fingers lightly stroke down his front, tracing over his scales and his hip. The siren nuzzles him softly and slipped his strong wing under him as he straddles him with his powerful legs.

"Y-you...s-siren...aaaah..."

"Call me Shiro," He leans in slowly and nudges his forehead to his, "You and the others...so beautiful...all I do is open my mouth and you all came to me...But you are by far the biggest catch...I'm almost tempted to keep you here but...well I don't want the carriers of my offspring unhappy..."

Zarkon feels the heat spread through him as something prods at his wet slit. He shivers and feels Shiro nuzzling him as he rubs over his slit with his thumb. The merman shivers and moans as then haze grows and he finds himself arching.

"Don't worry, the little ones will survive in the water since they'll be half merfolk...I wish I could be there to see them...ah but you and the others will bring them to me..." slowly Shiro raised his hand to look at the slick between his fingers before slowly slipping into him.

A hiss escapes the merman, his tail smacking the ground as he feels himself being filled. Kisses gently press to his temple as Shiro holds him close.

"Y...Yes...the little ones will be...will be fine...ah..."

"I know they will, darling..." A gentle kiss presses to his head, "And I will watch over all of you."

A deep kiss swallows a needy sound as the haze of warmth and pleasure overcomes him aa the siren fully sheathes himself. He feels himself completely giving in and moaning weakly as his eyes change to a soft purple.

As Shiro started to move the merman arches with his head tilted back as he gives into the spell he's under.

He didn't see the soft smirk gracing Shiro's face.


End file.
